Pink and Glittery
by Lady Annikaa
Summary: Sirius and Remus order a "special" package. PWP


Title: "Pink and Glittery"

Rating: NC17 - Siriusly! If your underage - hit the back button!

Warnings: Language, M/M, Oral, Anal, Magical Sex Toys, No Plot - Just hot nekked man love - If this offends you, hit the back button!

Genres: Humour/ Romance S/R

Time Period: WMPP - Characters are over the age of consent.

Summary: Sirius and Remus order a "special" package.

Disclaimer: is JKR"s :(

A/N: Ok, I know I'm supposed to be working on follow-ups for two other stories but the evil plot bunnies attacked me and demanded I stay up through the night and write this naughty piece of p()rn. Bad bunnies!! Thanks to my dear beta Speedy Pony (who doesn't even read slash) for suffering though it!

**~~*~~** **~~*~~** **~~*~~** **~~*~~** **~~*~~** **~~*~~** **~~*~~**

Sirius looked up as the owls made their usual breakfast time post drop. He couldn't help a small smile curl his lips as large brown owl settled in front of his plate of eggs, a small rectangular box in its talons. Feeding the bird a strip of bacon, he took the parcel and glanced down at it. In addition to bearing his name, a small seal with the letters WLW was stamped in the corner.

"Is that it?" came Remus' hushed question from the seat next to him.

"Uh huh," Sirius murmured, nonchalantly slipping the box in his pack. He forced himself to continue to eat his breakfast as if nothing had happened.

"Oi, what'd ya jus get?" James asked from across the table, his mouth stuffed with toast.

"That's disgusting Prongs, don't talk with your mouth full," Remus reproached, wrinkling his nose.

"It's nothing that concerns you James, just let it go." Noticing the 'it's none of your damn business' look on Sirius' face, uncharacteristically James decided maybe it would just be best to finish his toast.

**~~*~~** **~~*~~** **~~*~~** **~~*~~** **~~*~~** **~~*~~** **~~*~~**

Later that evening, Sirius slipped between the closed hangings around Remus' bed, package in hand.

"Merlin, this was the longest fucking day ever!" He tossed the box on the bed so he could pull Remus, who had been sitting against his headboard reading, into his arms and gave him a quick, rough kiss. "I've been dying to open this," he said, sitting back and picking the box back up.

Remus smiled excitedly, grabbing his wand from the side table he quickly cast _patefacio_ on the wrapped package, causing it to unwrap and open its-self. Grinning, Sirius reached in through the packing crinkles and pulled out a cylindrical object.

"Errrr, why is it hot pink... and glittery?" Remus asked, looking a bit sceptical at the object in the other's hand.

"Because... pink glitter is poofy?" Sirius answered with a quirked smile.

"That's stupid. Honestly, I'd expect better from a gay wizard's sex toy company. It's not like **Wizards Love Wands** makes things for witches," Remus grumbled a bit.

"Ah, who cares what colour it is, as long as it works. Anyway, it's not like _you'll_ be able to see it," Sirius said lasciviously.

Remus bit his lower lip, gaze leaving the toy and falling into the black haired boy's lust-filled eyes. Anticipation quickly overcame his annoyance as he quickly started casting Imperturbable charms around the bed and dimmed the light of the lantern to a soft romantic glow. Meanwhile, Sirius glanced at the instructions that came in the box, storing the information away for later.

The mood set, Remus reached across the bed, sliding his hands around the back of Sirius' head and pulled them together for another kiss. This time it was slow and sensual. Lips parted for each other. Sirius' tongue delved into the other's mouth, sliding the two organs together in a delicious, slick dance. He continued to explore the wet cavern as his hands roamed Remus' body, sliding beneath the cotton uniform shirt the other wore. Their temperatures rising, fingers began pulling at buttons and sliding zippers. As they parted for much needed breath, the two canines took the opportunity to divest each other of clothing. A few tugs here and there and they were back together, arms wrapped around each other, naked flesh to naked flesh, kneeling in the middle of the bed. Hard erections touched, causing mutual moans of delight. Sirius slid his hand between them, palm resting on Remus' chest. He tweaked a nipple then pushed, causing Remus to fall back on the pillows at the head of the bed.

He pounced with a throaty growl, thrust his hips down and caught Remus in another searing kiss. The boy beneath him moaned wantonly into the open mouth as their engorged pricks rubbed together with incredible friction. After a few thrusts, Sirius pulled back a little, bringing a whimper from the lycanthrope's kissed-bruised lips. "Sirius..."

"Shhh," he said, as he pressed soft kisses down Remus' chin, throat and then chest. He carded his fingers through the tawny locks and swirled his tongue around the small dusk-hued bud before him. Remus cried out as Sirius gently nibbled and sucked one then the other. He resumed his kissing path down further, nuzzled the dark golden curls with his nose and bit lightly into a soft creamy thigh. Remus' continued keening increased his own need and he couldn't stop rubbing himself on the silky sheets of the bed.

"Please," Remus gasp, flexing his hips. "Stop teasing."

Chuckling lightly, Sirius lapped at his tightening balls.

"Auugh," sounded from Remus' lips and his fingers clinched down into long black locks, pulling the animagus up slightly. Obligingly, Sirius began tracing the swollen flesh of his lover's cock with his tongue. Up and down, circling the head and teasing the slit, lapping at the forming moister, until engulfing him whole. Another cry from Remus as he thrust up in to the hot waiting mouth, sliding back into the narrowed passage of his throat. Sirius moaned around him, sending vibrations up his shaft. It was too much, hands still tangled in the silken hair, he pulled Sirius off him.

"Have to... _pant_... have to stop or we won't get a chance to play with our new toy," Remus continued to pant while trying to focus on Sirius.

Sirius settled back on his elbows, an excited gleam in his eye. "So, how do we want to go about this?"

"Umm, maybe we should prepare each other at the same time?" Remus asked with a raised brow.

"That, my dear Moony, sounds like an excellent plan," he said with a smile. He scooted over to edge of the bed, opened the side table drawer and pulled out a vial of thick oil. He popped the top and coated his fingers with the slick substance before handing it over to Remus and laying down on his side, head facing the foot board. Remus copied the procedure, lying the opposite direction. Facing each other, they both brushed a knee up on the other's side, exposing themselves fully to the other.

"Mmmmm, I like this view," Sirius growled.

"I quite like it too," Remus replied with a smile and leaned forward to suck briefly on the other boy's balls, rolling them about with his tongue before letting go with a perverse pop.

Sirius hissed in pleasure, wrapped an arm around Remus' raised thigh and spread him further to reveal the sought after pucker. He slid is finger over the red-purple balls, along the perineum and circling the tight ring of muscle before delving in.

This time it was Remus' turn to hiss at the slight burn as Sirius began stroking his insides. Trying to collect himself, he imitated Sirius' action until they were both thrusting into the other with one, two and then three fingers. Twisting and stretching, moaning when the other curled their fingers and brushed purposefully against the sensitive nerve cluster.

"Fucking Merlin! I can't take much more of this," Sirius groaned. "I want you in me so fucking bad."

"I'm ready if you are," came back the breathy reply.

"Hells, ya!" Sirius practically shouted and carefully removed his fingers, grunting as Remus slipped his fingers from him as well. Sitting up he groped around for the discarded toy and oil.

"Doggy-style, good?" Remus questioned playfully, positioning himself on hands and knees wriggling his arse.

"When is it not?" Sirius barked back, coming up behind him.

Remus laughed until he felt something smooth and hard pierce him, causing his breath to catch.

"You ok?" Sirius asked, suddenly concerned.

"Ya, just give it a sec, before you do anything."

Sirius waited for Remus to adjust to the toy before he activated the built in spells.

It was all Remus could do to keep from falling over as the dildo started pulsing inside him, then nearly came unglued as it began to move. Sirius couldn't help but watch, mesmerized, as the toy fucked his boyfriend and all manor of sounds and curses streamed from the prefect's mouth.

"Are... are you just gonna watch... or you gonna let me fuck you?" Remus asked, through heated gasps.

That brought Sirius out of his trance. There would be time to watch later, right now he wanted Remus. He crawled around until he could slick the werewolf's cock with the oil left on his hand from the toy, then positioned himself so Remus could mount him.

Remus raised slightly, gripping Sirius' hip for support with one hand, while the other lined up his length against that still slick pucker. He knew Sirius was ready for him so he wasted no time before plunging balls deep into that hot, tight channel.

"Shit," Sirius cursed, as Remus held himself still, trying not to come then and there. Taking in a deep breath, he started to move slowly, matching the dildo's thrusts into him.

"Faster, please, harder," Sirius begged beneath him. Remus complied, amazed somewhere in the back of his brain that was still functioning that the toy sped up to match his pace. He knew he would not last long, the multiple stimulations were just to much. He reached a hand around Sirius' hip and started stroking him.

"Fuck Sirius, you feel so good. I want you to cum for me."

As that large calloused hand twisted and pulled him, Sirius arched his back, causing Remus' thrusts to drive deeper.

"Aaanhh!" The heat inside pooled in Sirius' balls, and he was vaguely aware of spilling himself in hot white ropes over Remus' fingers, as he came hard.

The toy throbbing into his prostate and the clinching, quivering walls around his cock rocketed Remus into orgasm. Fireworks exploded in his brain and he howled as he filled Sirius' channel with his seed in hot pulses.

Utterly spent, they both collapsed on the bed in a sweaty, sticky heap. Remus pulled out his spent cock and rolled off Sirius.

"Padfoot," he gasp. "The toy."

Forcing himself into motion, Sirius de-spelled the toy and removed it from his loves' sated body. Tossing it aside he fell beside Remus and snuggled wearily into his side.

"Bloody, hell! That was incredible," said Remus still fighting for breath and closing his eyes wearily.

"So, you'd say our special order was a success, beside the offensive colour?" Sirius smiled into the crook of his neck.

"After that, Padfoot, I think pink glitter may be my new favourite colour."

~fin


End file.
